Try For Your Love
by Munchkin.x
Summary: Jake and Ashley both love each other, but with Ashley getting the job of her dreams in LA, will Jake finally admit he loves her, or will it be to late? Jack Swagger/OC - Oneshot/Songfic.


**A/N**

My very first Oneshot/Songfic.

Hope you enjoy.

The song is:

**Try - Asher Book**

**

* * *

**

_**If I walk would you run**_

_**If I stop would you come**_

_**If I say you're the one would you believe me**_

_**If I ask you to stay would you show me the way**_

"Open up. Open up. Open up" Ashley exclaimed banging on the front door of Jake's house. "I got the job in LA!" she exclaimed jumping into his arms.

"What? Really?" Jake said sounding shocked and upset with his arms wrapped firmly around Ashley.

"Yes, they want me. Me, can you believe it?" Ashley said grinning as Jake put her down. Months ago she applied to do Make Up for How I Met Your Mother.

"That's brilliant Ash, i... i can't believe it. Are you taking it?" Jake asked with a sadness to his voice. Ashley and him had been best friends for years, but for the past few months he realized he was falling in love with her. He always wanted to tell her. He had a feeling she felt the same way, but he was scared of finally admitting to someone he was in love with them, and truly letting someone in.

"Yeah of course. I mean, there's nothing holding me back here, is there?" Ashley asked looking Jake intently in the eyes.

_**Tell me what to say so you don't leave me**_

_**The world is catching up to you**_

_**while your running away to chase your dream**_

_**Its time for us to make a move cause we are asking one another to change **_

_**and maybe im not ready **_

"No, i guess there isn't. I'll miss you girl" Jake said picking her up again in a hug, he never wanted to let her go. "When do you have to leave?" he asked.

"In two days" Ashley said, as Jake placed her down and looked at her as though she had just given him the worst news he had ever heard in his life. "I know soon. I better go get packing... I'll see you before i go though. Take me to the airport?" Ashley asked, unwillingly. She wished she didn't have to go, but if Jake wasn't going to admit his feelings for her she couldn't put her life's dreams on hold, she was done waiting for him.

"Of course, Matt will take us in his car" Jake said as he gave her a kiss on her cheek, and she made her way down the front steps to go back home.

"ASH?" Jake shouted out.

"Yeah?" Ashley asked, walking closer towards him so he wouldn't have to yell. She was hoping he'd ask her to stay.

"Ashley um... Actually don't worry about it, it's nothing. Go pack" Jack said turning around and going back inside his house.

"It's always nothing" Ashley sighed to herself as she made her way back home, crying to herself as she did.

"Just tell the girl how you feel. This has gone on long enough. You both love each other, but you just need to tell her that. Get over your fears, she's worth it" Matt said as Jake walked into the lounge room. Matt had heard everything.

"I'll try Matt, believe me i will" Jake sighed sitting down on the couch, gripping his head.

_**If I give you my heart would you just play the part **_

_**or tell me it's the start of something beautiful **_

_**am I catching up to you **_

_**while your running away , to chase your dreams **_

_**its time for us to face the truth cause we are coming to each other to change **_

_**and maybe im not ready**_

"So this is it" Jake said as him and Ashley were waiting at the gate, her flight had just started boarding and they had to say there goodbyes.

"I guess so. I wish i didn't have to leave" Ashley said as a tear ran down her cheek, Jake whipped it off with his sleeve.

"So don't, don't leave, stay" Jake said taking Ashley by the hand.

"You said yourself there's nothing keeping me here. If there was i would, but... There clearly isn't, is there?" Ashley said as the flight was calling it's last boarding call. "I have to go. I'll call you when i settle in. Bye Jake" Ashley said kissing him on the cheek, very close to his lips. Jake just sighed as she walked off and handed her ticket to the lady and walk through the corridor.

"Ashley, i love you!" Jake screamed out as the lady shut the door, but it was to late. Ashley was gone and didn't hear Jake finally say it.

"Dude, I'm sorry" Matt said as he patted Jake on the back, comforting his friend.

"It's fine, i guess it just wasn't meant to happen between us, and now she's flying to the other side of the country to pursue her dream... And I'm all the way over here" Jake said as his eyes were filling with tears.

_**But I'll try for your love **_

_**I can hide up above**_

_**I will try for your love **_

_**we've been hiding enough **_

"...yeah, it's everything i wanted it to be and more" Ashley said as she as on the phone to Jake from her hotel room.

"I love you Ashley. There, i said it. I love you, i love everything there is to love about you. I wish you never left me, because we're perfect for each other and you know that to" Jake said on the other line, sounding anxious.

"Jake no you can't be doing this to me... No, no, no, no, no. Do you know how long i've waiting to hear you say that? And you choose now, when were living on different ends of the country? I love you to Jake, so much. I can't do this though." Ashley said crying.

"Why not? If we both love each other why can't we be together? Just come back home" Jake proposed.

"I can't do that. I gave you so many opportunities to tell me back home, but you were to scared. I know you knew how i felt about you, i could see it in your eyes, and each time you couldn't get the words out. Over the phone isn't enough Jake..." Ashley said as she hanged up on him. She threw her phone on the floor and then fell to the floor herself, crying.

Ashley's phone rang again, and she answered. "Open your hotel door" Jake said on the other line. Ashley picked herself up and slowly walked over and opened it, finding Jake on the other side of it. Jake had caught the next flight after hers left to come see her. He knew that calling her wouldn't be enough, so he had to come see her face to face.

"I love you" Ashley exclaimed throwing herself into his arms.

_** If walk would you run **_

_**If I stop would you come**_

"You know i love you too. You've always known. I'm sorry, i know I'm horrible at showing it but i do, more than anything" Jake said as he put his hands on either side of Ashley's face, her tears dropping down onto his fingers, he then leaned in and kissed her.

"I want us" Ashley whispered pulling away from his lips.

"I don't want you to give up your dreams though, i don't want to be the person who you give up all you've ever wanted for" Jake said, running his hand through her hair.

"Your all i've ever truly wanted" Ashley said before she leaned in again and kissed Jake softly on his lips.

**_If I say you're the one would you believe me_**

**_

* * *

_****A/N**

Hope you loved it.

Please review, so i know if it was good or not.

Thank you xD.


End file.
